Untuknya, Dari Cinta Yang Tak Pernah Kehilangan Rasa
by livylaval
Summary: Kalau bisa, mungkin Naruto akan membalikan waktu saja./Menyadari kalau dia mencintai Hinata ketika dia sudah melepaskan gadis itu./Membayangkan Hinata tak pernah berhenti menjerit, memanggil nama Naruto. Sampai suaranya habis, Serak./Lalu pada waktu yang selalu ia sesalkan, dia akan memperbaiki semuanya./Kembali ke Masa sewaktu tak ada Hyuuga sulung yang patah hati./NH/Canon(?)


Kalau bisa, mungkin Naruto akan membalikan waktu saja.

Kembali ke masa dia masih menyukai sang kunoichi bersurai merah jambu itu, waktu di mana masih ada seseorang yang diam-diam selalu melihatnya, walau tak pernah dia sadari.

Waktu ketika sahabat setimnya yang identik dengan musim semi itu belum menyerah terhadap si Uchiha pelarian, masa dimana Naruto belum memutuskan menolak perasaan Hinata .

Masa sewaktu tak ada Hyuuga sulung yang patah hati.

**Untuknya, Dari Cinta Yang Tak Pernah Kehilangan Rasa  
Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun atas fic ini  
Warning : OOC,(miss) Typo**

.

Mata biru itu menatap ke jalan desa, ramai seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berbeda, sama sekali tak ada, cenderung sama.

Kemudian dia berjalan, destinasinya satu, pada kedai ramen yang selalu dia kunjungi dulu.

"Halo, Paman. Apa kabar?" Naruto berteriak seperti yang seharusnya, melambaikan tangan kelewat antusias.

"Bukannya baru tadi pagi kau ke sini?" Teuchi, si pemilik kedai ramen mengernyit bingung. Calon pemimpin desanya ini memang terkadang aneh.

Naruto tertawa gugup, kekehannya yang selalu lepas kini digantungi dengan ketidak percayaan diri. Pemuda itu menggaruk surai pirangnya yang tak gatal, lalu perlahan-lahan duduk.

"Aku sedikit aneh akhir-akhir ini, Paman."

"Oh ya? Berarti tak hanya aku saja yang merasa kau berbeda dengan dulu."

Naruto kembali memasang sebuah cengiran, "Semua bilang seperti itu."

Teuchi terdiam sebentar, memangnya kenapa dengan si pirang ini?

"Yo, Naruto! Mau pesan ramen jumbo lagi?"

Perbincangan terputus saat Naruto mengangguk dan putri dari Teuchi datang bergabung pada obrolannya.

Tak ada yang dibicarakan lagi, sang pemilik kedai sibuk membuat ramen pada pelanggan yang datang. Sementara Ayame, setelah mengantar pesanan Naruto kembali dibuat kesana-kemari karena permintaan pengunjung.

Jadi Naruto hanya terdiam, sesekali menyeruput ramen yang sedang ia makan.

Tak semangat bukanlah hal yang pantas disandingkan dengan Naruto. Tapi kini, seolah sedang mengoloknya, mulut si pemuda hiperaktif yang hampir tak pernah bisa berhenti bicara, berubah total. Dia malas untuk berbicara sekarang.

Ah, ini semua memang sangat aneh.

.

.

.

Merasa tak mendapatkan penghiburan atau kesenangan yang dibutuhkan di kedai ramen tempat langganannya, Naruto bergegas pergi ke akademi.

Sekadar melihat Iruka, sang guru yang menjadi orang pertama yang mau melindunginya, setidaknya orang yang benar-benar tidak menganggap dia adalah seorang monster.

Orang pertama, sebelum 'dia'.

Naruto menggeleng gusar, dia akan menemui Iruka sekarang, tak boleh memikirkan hal lain.

Akademinya masih biasa, masih sama seperti yang bisa dia ingat. Perang kemarin yang meninggalkan kepedihan sama sekali tak mempengaruhi bangunan ini.

Hebat sekali para warga yang membangunnya persis sama seperti dulu.

Naruto melangkah mendekat pada sang guru yang sedang memberi pelajaran pada murid-murid ninja di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Ada Hokage-sama!" Teriakan dari seorang bocah kecil berambut coklat jabrik mengalihkan atensi hampir semua teman-temannya.

Iruka menoleh, dan menangkap cengiran dari mantan muridnya itu.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, seperti baru kemarin saja ketika dia menyerahkan _Hitai-ate_-nya pada bocah nakal berambut pirang itu, dan sekarang sang bocah sudah menjadi pahlawan baru bagi desanya dan bahkan sebentar lagi akan menduduki kursi pemimpin desa daun.

Iruka tersenyum. Naruto mendekat, masih menampilkan cengiran.

Tapi ada satu yang mengganjal hati Iruka, senyuman itu tak seperti biasa, Naruto sedikit berbeda sekarang.

"Kalian berlatih melempar _Shuriken_ sendiri saja dulu, dasar-dasarnya sudah Sensei ajarkan. Kalian punya waktu satu jam untuk berlatih, setelah itu sensei akan mencoba kemampuan kalian."

Para calon ninja-ninja baru itu bersorak, meski belum begitu lihai, setidaknya tidak dijejali dengan begitu banyak teori yang melelahkan agak melegakan juga.

Iruka memandang sang calon Hokage, mengajaknya duduk di bawah sebuah pohon tak jauh dari lapangan tempat para muridnya berlatih.

Si pria yang memiliki tanda luka melintang di hidung itu mengambil jeda sejenak, sekadar memilih satu dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang singgah di kepala.

Iruka ingin menanyakan kabar sang Hokage baru, tapi dia lebih tahu dari Naruto sekalipun kalau keadaan si pirang itu jauh dari kata baik, maka dia memilih opsi lain.

"Sakura bagaimana?" Bukan pilihan tepat, tapi Iruka sudah habis ide.

"Dia selalu baik, kurasa." Naruto menjawab dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat, dan Iruka tersenyum sedih.

"Persiapan untuk upacara pengangkatanmu bagaimana?" Dan Iruka mengalihkan ke pembicaraan lain yang sama sekali berbeda dengan topik semula.

"Kupikir semuanya sudah selesai. Hanya tinggal menunggu harinya saja."

"Selamat Naruto."

Iruka menghela napas lelah ketika tak ada tanggapan berarti yang disampaikan Naruto.

Kalau dulu, reaksi ini jelas tidak akan didapatkan dari seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi itu.

Kalau dulu, Naruto mungkin sudah bercerita banyak tentang betapa semangatnya dia mempersiapkan hal-hal kecil mengenai upacara yang sudah dari kecil ia impikan.

Kalau dulu, tak bakal menjadi seperti sekarang.

"Aku melewatkan banyak hal, Sensei." Naruto memulai konversasi, matanya tak memandang Iruka. Lurus ke depan, ke direksi anak-anak yang sibuk berlatih, "aku selalu merasa semuanya akan menjadi lebih menyenangkan saat akhirnya menjadi Hokage, tapi aku cenderung melupakan beberapa detail yang bagiku tak begitu penting. Kini, aku justru merasa kehilangan akan detail kecil itu."

Iruka terdiam, dia tahu apa yang Naruto katakan. Tentang apa yang pemuda itu ingin sampaikan.

"Selalu ceroboh, aku tahu kalau kelemahanku yang satu itu sulit sekali untuk dibuang."

Dalam hal ini, Iruka yakin kalau diam saja dan menyimak omongan mantan muridnya itu adalah satu-satunya yang dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang. Pemuda itu ingin didengarkan, itu saja.

"Dan kepekaanku perlu ditingkatkan lagi." Sang pemuda pirang mengambil napas sejenak, sekadar melegakan tenggorokannya yang sakit, "agar aku tak salah memilih dan justru meninggalkan pilihan yang sudah benar."

"Aku rindu Tou-san dan Kaa-san, Sensei."

Meski seolah kata-kata pemuda itu merembet ke segala arah dan tak berhubungan, namun Iruka adalah orang yang dari dulu sudah memahami Naruto, menyayangi Jinchuriki itu seperti anaknya sendiri.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang dalam titik paling membingungkan di hidupnya.

Mata biru Naruto masih memandang sekumpulan bocah-bocah yang asik melempar _shuriken_ ke target sasaran.

"Aku dulu juga berlatih _shuriken_ seperti anak-anak itu." Dia menerawang, kemudian tersenyum sendiri, "aku rindu masa-masa itu."

Iruka meletakan tangannya di kepala Naruto, lalu mengacaknya pelan. Tak peduli kalau orang yang kepalanya tengah ia pegang ini adalah si calon pemimpin desa. Bagi Iruka, Naruto adalah Naruto. Selamanya akan tetap menjadi Naruto. Bocah bengal yang menjadi biang onar untuk mencari perhatian.

"Kau kuat. Ayahmu sudah tahu kau kuat, karena itu dia berani memberikan tanggungjawab besar kepadamu dengan menyegel _Kyuubi_ ke tubuhmu. Hokage ke-tiga juga mengakui kau kuat. Aku percaya kau akan bertahan terus."

Naruto kembali tersenyum senang, "Aku tahu, Sensei. Terima Kasih."

Pria itu membalas senyuman Naruto. Menyalurkan semangat lewat tatapan matanya.

.

.

.

**_Gadis itu datang. Diam-diam, mulanya tak terdeteksi, tapi kemudian mulai mencari posisi agar bisa dilihat oleh Naruto._**

**_Menunjukan diri kalau dia eksis dan ada._**

**_Dia Hyuuga Hinata._**

**_Tak menyangka kalau dia sekarang begitu rumit untuk diartikan._**

.

.

.

Naruto duduk sendiri diatas monumen patung Hokage, tepat diatas pahatan wajahnya sendiri.

Dari sana, dia bisa melihat hampir semua sudut desanya, mulai dari rumah-rumah penduduk, kedai ramen Ichiraku yang meski sedikit disudut desa. Tapi, bergerumut orang.

Serta sedikit ke barat, di kompleks para bangsawan Konoha. Ada mansion milik klan Hyuuga.

Besar, megah, mewah.  
Saling berjauhan.  
Menjaga batas-batas kekuasaannya dari para penduduk yang lain.  
Bangunannya terlihat angkuh, anggun, dan kesepian. Meski pada kenyataannya tak benar-benar seperti itu.

Naruto tak lama duduk ditempatnya semula, ia berdiri, lalu secepat kilat merapalkan jutsu dan kemudian menghilang.

...

Dia berakhir disini, di toko kue yang terkenal paling enak.

Tempat dimana Hyuuga Hinata sedang membeli sebuah _Cinamon Rolls_.

"Hai," sapaan diawali oleh si calon Hokage pada gadis bersurai Indigo yang tengah asik memilih kue.

Gadis itu berbalik, lalu tergagap, "A-ah, Hokage-sama."

"Aneh sekali memanggilku Hokage, panggil saja aku seperti biasa, Hinata."

Masih tergagap karena gugup yang menyerang, serta rona merah yang berkumpul di pipi, Hinata mencoba menuruti permintaan Naruto, "Sedang apa Naruto-kun disini?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak, matanya melirik ke sebelah kanan, "Ku pikir ada bagusnya memakan makanan manis sebelum pelantikan."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang ia pasang, terlihat ikut bergembira dengan cita-cita pemuda itu yang akhirnya tercapai. "Selamat ya?"

Naruto mengangguk, tapi tak membalas ucapan selamat si pemimpin Hyuuga itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?"

Hinata, yang mungkin tak menyangka kalau Naruto menanyakan kabarnya terdiam sejenak.

Lalu, dengan ketenangan luar biasa yang selalu menguar dari auranya, dia tersenyum lagi, indah sekali, "Baik, baik sekali. Tak pernah lebih baik dari ini."

Naruto baru sadar, kalau Hinata seindah ini. Kemana saja ia dari dulu?

"Syukurlah."

Lalu terlintas satu pertanyaan yang tak ingin Naruto tanyakan. Dia benar-benar tak ingin bertanya.  
Tapi mulut seolah mengkhianati pemiliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan kehamilanmu? Sudah usia berapa bulan ya?"

Hinata makin tersenyum, tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain kenyataan kalau sekarang ada manusia kecil yang hidup di rahimnya.

Gadis, ah, wanita itu mengelus lembut perutnya yang sedikit buncit, kemudian menyahut, "Lima bulan."

Naruto tertawa.  
Miris, ironis, tragis.

Mengingat gadis itu tidak mengandung benih dari dirinya.  
Menyadari kalau dia mencintai Hinata ketika dia sudah melepaskan gadis itu.  
Sadar bahwa si indigo anggun bisa bergerak menjauh dengan meninggalkan masa lalunya dengan sangat baik.

Meninggalkan Naruto, mengubur perasaan gadis itu yang dulunya berlimpah, kini tak bersisa lagi—mungkin. Surut. Seperti sungai yang kering di musim panas, bedanya tak akan ada air yang mengalir meski musim hujan sudah datang.

"Ah, sebentar lagi akan lahir kalau begitu." Basa-basi Naruto memang tak pernah terlalu baik, "semoga menjadi pemimpin Hyuuga yang membanggakan sepertimu."

Senyuman itu terbentuk lagi di wajah cantik sang Hyuuga manis.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Naruto tak mau menyebut nama pria itu, suami Hinata. Pria beruntung yang menyadari kalau Hinata adalah permata yang langka dan satu-satunya di dunia.

"Baik, kami semua baik." Gadis itu menambahkan, "dia senang sekali, antusiasnya bahkan melebihi aku yang menunggu anak ini lahir."

Setelah itu Hinata bercerita banyak, mengenai suaminya, keseharian mereka, betapa repotnya suami istri baru itu, dan yang menjadi dominan adalah bakal buah hatinya nanti.

Naruto setengah mendengarkan, dia tak peduli pada suami Hinata yang baik, tak peduli pada anak wanita itu, tak peduli pada kebahagiaan pria beruntung yang menikah dengan Hinata.

Yang dia pedulikan, yang dia fokuskan, yang dia perhatikan adalah wanita ini.

Cara berbicaranya, mimik mukanya, gerakan-gerakan yang dia buat ketika bercerita, serta wajah teduh yang kini selalu bisa membuat Naruto nyaman.

Hinata terus mengoceh, berbicara banyak.  
Toh, Hinata tak tahu kalau ada orang yang hatinya patah berada tepat di depannya.

Naruto tak menyukainya kan? Tak memiliki rasa yang sama, jadi sah-sah saja bagi wanita itu untuk membicarakan pria lain. Tersenyum pada pria lain, memuji pria lain.

Karena Hinata tak akan pernah tahu kalau pujaannya yang dulu, yang tak membalas cintanya, kini menyediakan ruang tersendiri khusus untuk si surai indigo di hatinya.

Hinata tentu tak akan tahu.

Menganggap seperti ini adalah obrolan biasa antar teman lama, tak perlu terlalu serius. Tak harus menjadi melankolis.

Hinata pasti tak akan tahu.

.

.

.

**_Naruto mengecap rasa sang gadis, memagutnya liar._**  
**_Memaksanya yang berontak di ranjangnya yang basah, meminta gadis bersurai indigo itu untuk meneriakan nama si pemuda pirang berkali-kali._**

**_Terus._**  
**_Terus._**  
**_Tak pernah berhenti menjerit, memanggil nama Naruto._**

**_Sampai suaranya habis, Sera__k._**

Dan dia terbangun, mimpi itu lagi.  
Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya mengacak rambut frustasi.

Mimpi dia yang menjadi liar pada Hinata.

Mimpi yang terus berulang.

Kalau bukan itu, pasti mimpi yang menunjukan dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu, menemukan jurus baru agar bisa melompati waktu.

Lalu pada waktu yang selalu ia sesalkan, dia akan memperbaiki semuanya.

Berterima kasih pada satu-satunya gadis yang melihatnya dari berbagai sisi. Baik dan buruknya seorang Naruto. Dan meski begitu tak peduli betapa jeleknya _image _Naruto dulu.

Hingga akhirnya akan ada pembalasan perasaan.

Mereka menjalin hubungan, menyayangi satu sama lain.

Melamar Hinata dengan kegugupan yang jelas kentara.

Meremas jari berharap-harap cemas ketika menghadap Hyuuga Hiashi.

Berteriak gembira manakala sang calon mertua merestuinya, menggandeng Hinata, menyematkan cincin pada jari manis Hinata. Tertegun pada gadisnya yang cantik ketika ritual suci pernikahan diadakan.

Mengecup sang gadis, menjadikan dia sebagai istrinya.

Menghadirkan beberapa kehidupan baru dari rahim Hinata.

Dia Hokage, Hinata istrinya, dan anak-anak mereka yang berlari-lari antusias menyambut ketika dia pulang dari kantor Hokage.

Pasti Naruto akan sangat bahagia, hidupnya benar-benar sempurna kalau begitu adanya.

Sayangnya, itu hanya ada di pikiran Naruto saja.

Tak bakal menjadi kenyataan. Sayang sekali.

.

.

.

Waktu berlalu, hari berganti, bulan selalu berubah, dan tahun-tahun pasti akan pergi.

Naruto berdiri diam di depan kelas kosong akademi ninja, baru beberapa saat yang lalu dia selesai menjadi guru dadakan dan mengajar bibit-bibit ninja hebat itu.

Matanya menerawang, birunya tak sebening lautan. Faktor usia jelas berpengaruh, lalu seolah lelah, dia terduduk disalah satu meja murid.

"Hokage-sama?"

Panggilan dengan nada takut-takut yang mampir di telinga membuat dia menoleh, tersenyum manakala ada seorang gadis cilik yang merupakan ninja kecil yang dia ajar tadi menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?"

Seperti masih tak percaya kalau seorang pemimpin desa yang selalu menjadi panutan mau berbicara dengan dia, si gadis cilik bergeming, dia memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

Naruto teringat gadis itu, tingkah'nya' hampir mirip dengan ninja cilik yang ada dihadapannya. Mengingatnya membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa Hokage-sama tidak mencoba mencari seorang istri?"

Naruto tersentak sejenak, tak menyangka akan disuguhi pertanyaan seperti itu dari si gadis kecil.

"Aku pikir Hokage-sama orang yang sangat hebat, tapi sepanjang aku bisa mengingat, Hokage-sama selalu sendiri, tidak pernah bersama dengan siapa-siapa. Apa tidak merasa kesepian?"

Naruto mengacak rambut bersurai coklat itu, terkekeh pelan, matanya yang berhias garis-garis yang menunjukan usia yang dimakan waktu jadi semakin kentara, "Aku tak pernah kesepian sepanjang Konoha aman dan damai. Itu sudah cukup bagiku."

Dia berbohong, mana mungkin begitu.

Dia memang tak kesepian, tapi alasannya jelas bukan _hanya_ karena itu.

Dia tak kesepian, karena dia yakin 'dia' selalu ada untuk melindunginya, berjalan disisinya, selalu mencintainya. Akan terus mencintainya.

.

.

.

* * *

_Ini sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak 'dia' meninggalkan Naruto untuk selama-lamanya._

_Hinata meninggal ketika melahirkan sang putra kedua, persis seperti ibunya dulu._

_Gadis itu tak cukup kuat, pada dasarnya tubuhnya memang lemah._

_Sang Hyuuga baik hati yang selalu ada di hati Naruto meninggalkan berjuta kenangan yang mustahil Naruto lupa._

_Naruto tak hadir pada pemakamannya, usia mereka baru dua puluh tujuh waktu itu, seharusnya Naruto hadir, menghormati sebuah upacara perpisahan pemimpin klan besar._

_Dia tak peduli dianggap kurang ajar, tak peduli orang-orang menyebutnya tak punya perasaan._

_Karena tak ada yang tahu bahwa Hokage muda itu meringkuk di kasurnya, menangis terisak sampai membuat tubuhnya bergetar menggigil. Berkali-kali berusaha melupakan dengan tertidur, walau ketika bangun dia tahu kalau saat tertidur pun dia masih mengeluarkan air mata. Bertanya-tanya kenapa orang yang dia cintai akhirnya juga pergi seperti kedua orangtuanya._

_Menangisi orang yang setulus hati ia cintai tiap bagiannya, Naruto patah. Berubah jadi hanya kumpulan keping-keping manusia yang hancur._

_Rona merahnya, senyum anggunnya, kata-kata gugupnya. Naruto tidak akan melihatnya lagi. Selamanya tak akan bisa melihatnya, kecuali pada memori yang tersimpan di otak._

_Gadis yang hanya dengan tawanya saja bisa membuat Naruto tenang, dengan kehadirannya saja bisa membuat dia lega, kini telah tiada._

_Seharian dia berdiam diri di kamar pribadinya. Menolak melakukan apapun. Dia berkabung atas hilangnya satu-satunya gadis yang mencintai pemuda itu bahkan semenjak dia belum jadi apa-apa._

_Hinata adalah bagian dari dirinya, kalau dia tak ada, jelas sekarang dia tak utuh lagi._

_Itu sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang Naruto melakukan kembali kegiatan rutinnya, apalagi kalau tidak menyambangi makam gadis ayu itu._

_"Hokage-sama?"_

_Naruto menoleh, melihat seorang Hyuuga yang tak membuatnya sendiri di kompleks pemakaman ini._

_Naruto mengenali pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun itu sebagai putra dari gadis yang dia cintai, Hinata. Putra pertama yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan tak suka._

_Pemuda tanggung itu mendekat, berdiri disamping Naruto yang memandang nisan Hinata._

_"Aku pernah membencimu, Hokage-sama, dan juga pernah membenci ibu." Dia mulai bercerita dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa awalan, tanpa basa-basi terlebih dahulu._

_Naruto, yang ingin bertanya menelan saja bulat-bulat pertanyaannya, dia tak mau mengganggu Hyuuga muda yang terlihat angkuh ini._

_"Sejak kecil, aku melihat ibu dan ayah adalah sosok orang tua yang saling mencintai, saling menyayangi, menjaga satu sama lain. Kupikir, mereka sudah seperti itu dari dulu, jatuh cinta pada masing-masing, sepakat menjalin hubungan karena rasa yang sama, kemudian menikah."_

_Ada diam yang sejenak terbentuk. Sepertinya akan ada kalimat panjang yang menanti._

_"Tapi, lima tahun lalu, ketika usiaku baru dua belas dan aku menemukan suatu fakta baru. Aku jadi membencimu dan juga ibu." Putra Hinata melirik Naruto, tersenyum pada sikapnya yang dulu, "aku tahu kalau cinta mati ibu adalah kau, dia mencintaimu semenjak belia, menunggumu yang tak peka. Dan aku tak bisa menerima itu, bahwa ibuku sendiri memiliki cinta yang lebih besar kepada lelaki lain selain ayahku. Kau benar-benar perusak kebahagiaanku, Hokage sama."_

_"Maaf." Naruto akhirnya mengatakan satu kata sebagai tanggapan, ia senang, tak bisa mengelak kalau dia teramat bahagia, sudut bibirnya yang terangkat, yang setengah mati coba dia buat agar tidak terlihat kelewat gembira justru membuatnya mati rasa._

_"Aku tak sengaja menemukan sebuah kotak peninggalan ibu, berisi semua ucapan dan surat kepadamu yang tak pernah dia sampaikan. Dia bahkan menulisnya ketika sudah menikah dengan ayah. Dan ayah tahu, ketika kutanyakan kenapa ayah tak marah justru jawaban aneh darinya yang keluar. Katanya, selama ibu tetap menyayangi keluarga kecil kami, memperlakukan ayah seolah dia benar-benar mencintai. Itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tak percaya kalau ayahku juga sangat mencintai ibu. Tapi kenapa ibu tetap memberikan setengah lebih cintanya pada orang yang bodoh sepertimu? Kenapa tak mencoba memberikan seluruh hatinya saja pada ayah? Kenapa malah mencintai orang yang pada pemakamannya saja dia tak datang?_

_Dan aku membenci ibu karena itu, cemburu padamu karena kaulah yang beruntung mendapatkan cinta yang berlebih. Namun saat melihatmu yang diam-diam mengunjungi makam ibu, memberinya bunga lili terus menerus. Menangis ketika menyesali kata cinta yang terlambat kau ucap. Merindukan ibu yang tak mungkin bisa kembali. Dan, yang terpenting, mengikhlaskan kebahagiaan ibu dengan keluarganya, seketika itu juga aku tahu kalau yang paling sakit disini adalah ibu dan juga kau."_

_Naruto masih memperhatikan. Bersyukur akan kenyataan bahwa cinta Hinata tak pernah hilang untuknya._

_"Dia berusaha menjadi istri yang baik. Melayani ayah sesuai tugasnya yang seharusnya. Menyayangi anaknya. Melupakan cinta matinya. Hanya menekan perasaannya padamu lewat surat, kartu ucapan, dan berbagai macam hal lain. Cintanya tak pernah tersampaikan padamu. Kalau ibu memilih egois, mungkin dia akan berlari kembali padamu ketika ayah berkata kalau kau akhirnya juga mencintai ibu."_

_Pada detik itu, Naruto terpaku, Hinata tahu kalau dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama, yang cintanya dulu berhasil berbalas._

_"Tapi ibu tetap bersama ayah, tak terpengaruh, justru makin menyayangi aku. Sejak saat itu, ayah tak pernah mau melepas ibu. Cinta mati ayah adalah ibu, dan cinta mati ibu adalah kau, sementara kau seperti ayahku, mencintai ibu sampai mati. Dan aku berpikir, mengapa aku membenci ibu karena ini? Semua orang memiliki cintanya masing-masing, meski kenyataan di dunia tak selalu membawa cinta itu menjadi pasangan hidup. Aku paham, dan berhenti melakukan hal bodoh."_

_"Terima kasih." Naruto berbicara tiba-tiba, membuat sang Hyuuga muda menoleh ke arahnya, "kalau tak berbicara seperti ini aku tak tahu kalau Hinata juga masih mencintaiku."_

_"Tak perlu berterima kasih, Hokage-sama. Karena jika ibu masih hidup, aku tak akan membicarakan hal ini padamu. Aku akan menyimpan rasa ibu padamu rapat-rapat agar ayah tetap bisa bersama ibu."_

_"Yah, aku berterima kasih juga karena itu, mungkin aku berusaha membujuk Hinata untuk bersamaku jika kau mengatakan ini ketika dia hidup."_

_Si Hyuuga menyeringai, prodigy baru selain Neji yang terkenal angkuh ini kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Membiarkan sang Hokage bertemu kekasih hatinya, bertemu ibunya, bertemu Hyuuga Hinata._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Si gadis cilik yang terdiam di samping Naruto, yang seolah terkagum atas jawaban sang pemimpin desa yang dia pikir sangat keren.

"Hokage-sama _sugoi_!"

Naruto terkekeh lagi, dia meraih tangan mungil ninja cilik itu, menuntunnya keluar kelas ninja, "Ayo kita pulang, sudah sore. Biar aku yang mengantarmu."

Gadis kecil mengangguk, berjalan riang disamping Naruto. "Habis ini Hokage sama mau kemana?"

"Mengunjungi kekasihku."

"He? Ternyata Hokage-sama sudah memiliki kekasih, kenapa tak menunjukan pada penduduk?"

"Karena kekasihku ini rahasia, dan tak ada yang boleh tahu selain aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ini rahasia."

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud, Hokage-sama." Gadis cilik itu cemberut. Dan Naruto tertawa.

Bahkan setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun sejak pertemuannya dengan anak Hinata, Naruto masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang menyerang hatinya ketika dia tahu kalau cinta Hinata tak pernah habis untuk dirinya.

Karena Hinata tak tergantikan, karena ada Hinata dimanapun dia berjalan, dia melihat, dia melakukan semuanya, maka dia tak kesepian. Sama sekali tidak. Karena Dia mencintai gadis itu dan Hinata pun mencintainya.

The End

Yah,  
moga aja endingnya manga Naruto, kagak kayak gini.  
gak lucu banget kalau Hinatanya gugur.  
suami Hinata kagak saya ceritain siapa, silahkan pasangkan saja sendiri sesuka hati.

saya ketik pas frustasi sama ide NHDD yang gak dateng-dateng padahal deadline udah mepet. Malah dapet ide kayak gini.  
hahaha  
diiringi lagu keren dari Sherina yang 'akan kutunggu', yang terinspirasi sama cinta Hinata untuk Naruto.  
Kampret banget emang tuh lagu, keren sangat!  
#gue promosi  
hahaha

ini saya masukin ke Hurt/comfort karena meski seharusnya angst, tapi seenggaknya NH masih saling mencintai satu sama lain.  
#dia maksa  
hohohoho  
kalau ternyata salah genre, akan saya edit kembali.

yo,  
saya membawa fic baru lagi.  
ada yang mau baca?  
Soal judul,  
no coment dah, ane ambil seenak jidat aja.  
hahaha

salam dingin.  
Livylaval


End file.
